RuneScape: Tiffany's Fall 1998
by Scape Fan1
Summary: A Classic Past Story Of The Favourite Couple Favill And Tiffany Mitchell. Favill Pushes Tiffany Down The Stairs.


RuneScape

RuneScape

Tiffany's Fall

(1998)

It was about 11 in the morning and Favill was pacing himself around the square with his dog Roly. After having done his 10th lap around, Favill whistled at Roly and put his lead back on, leading him back to "The Blue Moon Inn", the pub in Varrock Square that he and his long running wife Tiffany had been running for years.

Once Favill got inside from the back door, he let Roly off his lead and picked up the post from the floor. He noticed a brown envelope sticking out of a daytime magazine. He opened it and smirked slowly, seeing that his divorce papers had arrived. He had had enough of Tiffany over the long running 18 years of marriage to her and had had enough of her boozing acts and attempted to marry his misses he'd been carrying on with for over 6 months. He started to sing quietly as he slowly walked into the bar, "the sun…is a beam. The sky…high lily, high lilly…I know… .

Upstairs, Tiffany was pacing herself around the kitchen in her dressing gown and pyjamas with a cup of tea to comfort her. She suddenly heard a bang from downstairs. "Is that you Fav? She called with hope. Downstairs, Favill slowly looked up to the ceiling with a frown. He gave a gulp and speed walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. "Tea in that pot is there? He asked avoiding Tiffany's attempt to take him by the waist. "Nah…it's cold she said sternly. Favill gave her a funny look over his shoulder before filling up the kettle with water and clicking the button for it to boil. As it started to boil, Tiffany walked by him and switched the plug to the kettle off. "Watcha doing? Favill asked with a frown. "We need to talk breathed Tiffany with adamant eyes. "I WANT A CUP OF TEA Favill shouted. "TOUGH Tiffany shouted back. "Look please, we need to talk severely, please she said rubbing her head with stress. "Save it, breathed Favill as he retreated out of the kitchen. "Oh Favill please, said Tiffany walking after him, "We really need a chance to talk about this, about us!. "OH, FOR CHRIST SAKES TIFF, YOU'VE ONLY HAD HALF A PINT AND ALREADY YOU'RE PLASTERD. "IT AIN'T THE BOOZE THIS TIME FAV, IT'S REALLY ME! Tiffany shrieked with wide eyes. "OH PLEASE TIFF, YOU'RE DOING ME HEAD IN. which reminds me… Favill pulled a letter out of his pocket and hovered it in Tiffany's face. Our divorce papers arrived. He smirked at her as Tiffany's heart leapt with shock and fright. Now you sit down at that table and sign…"Darling" said Favill with sarcasm. He shoved the papers into Tiffany's hands and walked out leaving her speechless.

10 minutes later, Tiffany was sat at the end of the kitchen table staring down at the divorce papers in front of her. She focused her eyes on the signed signature of Favill's and the empty signature box of hers. She gulped to hold back a few tears and reached out for the pen. She took a deep breath and hovered the pen over the box ready to Wright, but she just couldn't do it and pushed the papers out of the way. She got up, poured the remaining of her cup of tea down the sink and filled the mug up with whisky. She sat back down and started to sob over the mug slowly taking sharp sips.

Downstairs, Favill was on the phone to his bit on the side and hopeful future to be, Tosh. "Yeah babe. Yes I know it's been so long but I promise you I'll get this sorted…I'll make sure she signs them ruddy papers weather she likes it or not. Ok , love you babe. He slowly put the phone down and stared at the stairs for a few seconds before racing back up them.

When Favill crossed back into the kitchen, Tiffany was slumped face down on the kitchen table. He frowned for a few seconds then picked up the divorce papers with a smile. His smile slowly faded into a frown when he noticed that Tiffany's signature box was still empty. He slumped the papers back onto the table with anger. "TIFFANY!. Tiffany awoke with a jump blinking up at Favill. "W-what…? She asked wearily. WHY AIN'T YOU SIGNED THE PAPERS??, I NEED TO SEND THEM BACK BY 12!. Tiffany placed her elbows on the table and rubbed her eyes. "Oh Favill give me a chance at least, I've been up half the night… . "Yeah, well maybe it would help if "yah didn't drink too much! Favill shouted picking up the half empty mug of whisky and pouring the rest down the sink. "You always say that Favill…said Tiffany. GET THEM PAPERS SIGNED NOW! He shouted shoving the papers back in front of her alongside with a pen. Tiffany waited till he had gone back downstairs and got up, walking into the bathroom quietly shutting the door behind her so Favill wouldn't hear.

Inside, Tiffany rubbed the smudged mascara away from her eyes looking in the mirror. After, she picked up the divorce papers and stared at it with a look of doubt on her face. "No chance…she mumbled to herself. "And let that cow get her hands on him not bloody likely!. She moved her hands up to the top of the paper and ripped it in half with a smirk of triumph. She opened up the window and threw it outside, watching the ripped pieces of paper fly away. When she shut the window, her smirk suddenly vanished, realising what sort of big trouble she's just got herself into.

After a few minutes she stepped back out of the bathroom slowly shutting the creaky door behind her. She checked her bedroom to check if Favill was in there and headed back into the kitchen and poured herself another mug of whisky. As she poured another glass Favill's voice called her name making her jump with fear and dropped the mug which smashed to bits. She turned around with her hand over her mouth. "Oh you stupid fool! She shouted grabbing the dustpan and brush from the cupboard. "What?, make you jump did I? Favill asked with a smirk, leaning on the side of the door. "So, he started walking in. Signed the papers yet?. Tiffany suddenly froze with wide eyes facing away from him. Um…yeah… it's in the bedroom she said in a dodgy tone, clearing up the rest of the glass. Favill retreated into the bedroom as Tiffany stood up and poured the glass into the bin. "THEY AIN'T IN ERE called Favill. "U-um…, TRY THE BATHROOM THEN Tiffany called back with s gulp. She moved over to the sink and started to wash her hands. Favill legged it back into the kitchen. "They ain't there, now where are they he breathed. "Oh well they've gone missing then… murmured Tiffany. Don't lie to me Tiff now where are they? He asked with warning eyes. I told yah, I dunno…said Tiffany grabbing a yellow cloth and spray and walked out of the room. Favill followed her into the living room. He slammed the door shut as Tiffany started to fiddle about, spraying the tables and rubbing them. "Well you had them last Tiff, so where are they? Favill asked sternly. "Oh look Fav stop following me about, I've got this to do, I've got that to do, why is it me who seems to do all the work around ere?, go downstairs, bottle up, clear the delivery just get out of me h…Favill pushed her onto the sofa before she could finish her sentence. "What you doing…? She asked quietly. Shut up…and tell me where the papers are he said pointing his finger at her. "For the 3rd time I dunno she said. Favill sighed and suddenly span around and pushed the table over sending cutlery flying off and smashing to bits. Tiffany shrieked and curled up into a ball with her hands over her ears. "NOW, WHERE ARE THE PAPERS?! Favill demanded. "I DUNNO, I DUNNO! She shouted. DON'T TOY WITH ME! Favill screeched ringing her throat. "ALRIGHT, I RIPPED THEM UP! She screeched. Favill suddenly let go of her throat and stared at her in shock for a few seconds. "F-Favill?…Tiffany said quietly. Favill slowly turned around and walked out of the room looking possessed. Tiffany walked after him onto the landing. "Favill please…tell me you don't hate me. Favill stared at the wall behind her. P-please…tell me you don't hate me she repeated as a tear ran down her face. FAVILL PLEASE! She screeched as she broke down and threw her arms around to him. GET OFF ME BITCH! Favill screeched as he threw her sideways and with a shriek, Tiffany rolled down the stairs backwards and lay there unconscious. Favill placed his hand on the handrail and looked down in shock.

THE END


End file.
